Not so superficial?
by DreamingDolly
Summary: Parvati loves Harry so much! But how can she show him her true self anf convince him that she is just as gorgeus on the inside as she is on the out!An insight to Parvati's mind. Rated T for future chapters.HarryXParvati
1. Before School

**A/N This is about Parvati! i hav alwayz liked her! In my Fan fic she looks different then in the movie! ( She in not indian) But she has brwon hair and tanned skin. green eyes shoulder length hair and is gorgeus!**

* * *

Not so superficial? 

Oh My God! I, Parvati Patil, a rich, pure-blooded, popular, 5th year has not yet been asked out by the hot Harry Potter. Sure he has asked me to the Yule Ball but that was so he didn't go alone!I love him sooo much. Lavender saysI should just go ask him out myself and how could he refuse when I'm like the most beautiful girl in the 5th year and under! ThoughI have more dignity then that! (wow isn't that a long word! Hermione told me about it!) AnywayI put so much effort into looking good for him but he doesn't notice me! WellI have decided when we go back to Hogwarts tomorrowI am going to get back on his radar! Watch out Hogwart you have a new teen queen coming!

But firstI better go to Diagon Ally to get some things needed! For example some skin/body care things(I need to look extra beautiful) More make-up and new clothes!

Well I just got back and guess who I saw down there? Harry! I am so glad I wasn't in any daggy clothes but I must have looked like a chocolate!Why? BecauseI was wearing a dark brown top(halter) which showed a bt of my tanned cleavage This really cool sparkling brown eyeshadow, AndI was wearing dirty denim jeans! But he might not have noticed though he did say hi to me! At least that means he knows I exist! Oh my goshI need to tell Lavendar!

Lav is such a good friend! WhenI told her she immediantly gave me all this great advice and told me about all theses things and books that would help myself appear more kind and beautiful!She said mybe i should send him a letter but what should i say me and Lav think this is ok:

_Hey Harry, I know I don't usually write to you but I'm really bored! How have your holidays been? Mine are all right although I am kind of looking forward to go back to Hogwarts! Even if that means having to put up with Binns and Snape! WellI guess I will see you at Hogwarts !Love _Parvati

I hope it is ok.Well i have jus sent it with my owl Louis! I hope he replys tonight! Oh i have to pack my trunk. At Hogwarts people usually only have one! I have two, one for clothes, one for other things like books, quills, parchment, Louis's things andI also have smaller littler bags for make up, toiletriess etc. I hope we have another formal event! Last year I adored the Yule Ball! I got to go with Harry and i could get all dressed up and everything! Well i have to go to bed so i'd better put on my face mask!


	2. On the way

Sigh. I love mornings. Even if it's the morning where you go back to school and see the love of your life hardly paying any attention to you as more than a friend! Oh well. This year he is going to get a surprise! He is going to see me not as the person he did before but he's going to see my inner self which he has never bothered to find.

_The super doesn't stand for model  
But that doesn't mean I'm plain  
If all you see is how I look  
You miss the superchick within_

When I went down to breakfast Dad was sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet. The only part I read is the gossip and fashion. Dad works at the Ministry of magic. He is in the department of International Magical Law. Mum owns her own Girls shop. It has everything from clothes to skin care. Whenever me and Lavender go shopping in Diagon Alley we always go there first and mum gives us facials and stuff!

Well after breakfast Padma helped me to clam down a bit because I was stressing about seeing Harry and everything.

Then I got ready.

It took around 3 hours. Not actually getting ready but the DESCIONS! No matter how vain this sounds I'm going to say it. I love myself. But I think that's good. I love myself the way I am and I don't want to change. Not even for Harry. But I know he will love me anyway. So I want to show off myself as much as possible without seeming like a slut so I wore a turquoise top with no straps or sleeves and showed my belly from 1cm above my belly button to my hips. I also wore dark blue jeans and silver and turquoise jewellery. I looked so hot and smelt like a place you bought flowers! How could Harry resist?

_I'll be everything that I want to be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard_

We took a portkey to Kings Cross. I hate portkeys! They are soo scary! We met Lavender then and she said I look great. Lav is so great. She always makes you feel better about yourself! We were chatting normally and then, **I SAW HARRY! **He looked so god damn hot standing there talking to Hermione and Ron. What should I do? Should I go over and say hi? I think I will. Oh I no! I will go over and pretend Lavender wants to talk to Hermione about stuff! Excellent! Well, here it goes.

"Hey Hermione, Ron, Harry. Hermione, do you have that pineapple lipgloss? "  
"Sure! Come on I need to get it out of my trunk."  
"Ok."

And then Hermione and Lavender went of leaving me with Harry "swoon swoon" and Ron. I really wanted Ron to leave so I was alone with Harry but you can't have everything! So while my heart was melting, I still managed to STAY COOL!

**"Hey guys, how are you?"**  
_"We're good. So how are you? Did you have a good holiday?"  
_**"Yeah it was great and I'm great!"**

I then smiled at him and he smiled back! (Ron was just standing there looking stupid LoL) Well then! (Oh my gosh my heart was pounding so hard) he asked if Lavender and I would like to join him, Ron and Hermione in their compartment. Then instead of losing my head I just smiled, flicked my hair and said sure. I then went to say goodbye to my parents! I hope did ok! What if he was turned off? Hope the train ride goes ok? My heart is beating so fast, it has never beat this fast for a boy before!

**HARRYS MIND!**

_I can't help noticing how pretty she is. She is also so incredibly cool. When I ask her if she would like to be in our compartment she didn't freak just smiled and said sure. As she said it her hair caught the sun and it shined so brightly...it looked so gorgeous,_

The train ride was AWESOME! We got so much food from the trolley and me and Harry had a game of exploding snap and our hands touched a few times and every time they did my stomach went BOING BOING! We even shared a carriage to school and sat near each other at the table. I also caught him staring at me! My dreams are coming true! Now I just hope no-one comes in and seizes my property...


End file.
